Hold On
by GleekMom
Summary: Part 4 of Ready to Fly Series:  Summer is almost over, and while Blaine has spent a lot of time with the Hummels, Kurt still has not been invited to the Anderson home. Blaine has a secret, that he is trying desperately to keep. When it's revealed, nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

___In my darkest hour, Klaine kissed, and reminded me that there was still good in the world. This is my love letter.  
>I do not own Glee. But if I did, this would be Blaine's story.<br>I'd like to thank Darren Criss for giving me the courage to put this story out there._

_This story takes place the summer between Season 2 and Season 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Hold On<strong>

Kurt and Blaine sat at their favorite table at the Lima Bean, Blaine with his medium drip and Kurt with a grande nonfat mocha. They laughed loudly as they remembered the conversation at last night's dinner. Sunday supper at the Hummel house was always fun. Blaine avoided them at his own house like the plague.

Burt had been playfully chiding his son for missing work at the shop in favor of writing his musical of the summer. Kurt retorted that his work on _Pip, Pip, Hooray_ was complete, but he had no intention of bringing his new Michael Kors collection into the greasy garage.

"I just still can't believe that Finn thought Michael Kors was the inventor of Coors Beer!" Kurt laughed.

"I have to admit, that I almost lost it when your Dad took it as an opportunity for a lecture on alcohol use," Blaine laughed. "It was all I could do to keep a straight face."

"Dad is nothing if not the master of the teachable moment," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure he appreciates your _yes sirs _and _no sirs_."

"Your Dad deserves all the respect I give him, Kurt," Blaine told his boyfriend. "Besides, he'd shoot me if I rolled my eyes at him like you and Finn do."

"Well, I just thank goodness for Carole, to bring the conversation back to some semblance of sanity," Kurt said, and they both laughed.

Blaine had been spending a lot of time at Kurt's house this summer, and he was getting along great with the Hummels. Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays he had evening shows at Six Flags. Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Sundays, he had dinner with Kurt after his daytime shows. Sometimes Rachel joined them as well, and those nights were a blast. Though, Blaine was sure that Burt went to bed exhausted from so closely supervising both couples.

"Do you think that your Dad will ever let us be alone together?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt said, wryly. "When we're 30."

Blaine understood of course. Burt was protective of his son, and Rachel, he thought with a chuckle. He was glad Burt kept an eye out for Rachel. Blaine had a soft place in his heart for her ever since her party. He knew that he had broken Rachel's heart a little bit, and he wanted her to be happy. He also knew that given the chance Finn might go too far too soon, now that he finally had Rachel back. And Blaine understood _that_ too. He looked tenderly at his stunningly beautiful boyfriend across the table, a slight blush beginning to fill his cheeks. Kurt glanced back at him, and tilted his head as if to read Blaine's mind. They both smiled shyly, embarrassed at their thoughts, and looked away.

They grew quiet, drinking their coffees. Blaine wondered if he would ever get used to the love that the Hummel family so freely displayed toward one another. He greatly admired the respect that Kurt's dad showed not only his son, but him as well. At the beginning of summer, it had been difficult for Blaine to be at ease with them, but he slowly allowed himself to be welcomed and embraced by his boyfriend's family. Sometimes he soaked it in until it filled him with the quiet confidence he had so far found only at Dalton. Sometimes it hurt so much, it overwhelmed him and he had trouble breathing.

"So, when do you think I can come over to _your_ house for dinner?" Kurt asked with his big smile and wide eyes, bouncing in his seat. It broke Blaine out of his revelry. "I still haven't had the pleasure of meeting your parents," he gently reminded his boyfriend.

Blaine's eyes immediately closed as he clutched his coffee cup tightly. Kurt wondered and worried about what was going on behind those beautiful eyelashes. He had asked before, and there was always some excuse. _"Not today." "Maybe some other time." "Let's watch the game with Finn and your Dad." "Didn't you promise Carole you would help her cook dinner tonight?" _To be honest, Kurt was getting frustrated and rather sick of the excuses. He knew that Mondays was the one night that Blaine always spent with his parents. Next week, Blaine returned to Dalton. This was his last chance.

Blaine stared at the table and held his head in his hands, unable to look at Kurt. His mind was spinning. His hands started sweating and his face began to burn. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to tell Kurt. He had tried so many times this summer to explain, so desperate for Kurt to know the truth that he thought he might explode. The words were on the tip of his tongue. He thought, _maybe this time I can do it._ But when he opened his mouth, the words he wanted did not come out. Instead, he felt himself shake his head, and he heard himself quietly say, "I don't think it's a good idea, Kurt."

Kurt slammed the table in front of him and stood up, startling Blaine into looking back at him. Kurt was angry…and hurt.

"You don't want your parents to meet me, do you?" Kurt shrieked, voice high. "You're ashamed of me, aren't you? I'm not prim and proper enough for the Anderson clan? Too…well-dressed…perhaps?"

Blaine knew what he meant and he quickly reached for Kurt's hands. "No Kurt, that's not it at all. Please, calm down. Sit down," he begged, looking around him at the other customers, who were beginning to take notice of the dramatics. The last thing Blaine wanted was for Kurt to make a scene.

Kurt looked around and with pursed lips, slowly sat himself back down in the chair. Blaine held Kurt's hands tightly so that he couldn't let go.

Blaine took his time to try and find words that would at least somewhat explain. "Kurt," Blaine said when his boyfriend had calmed down a bit, "I would love nothing more than for you to have dinner with me at my house, like we can do at yours. But…" he broke off, looking down at the table again, "not everyone's family is like yours Kurt. Not everyone's Dad," he paused again, studying his coffee cup, "is like yours."

Kurt knew how lucky he was to have Burt Hummel for a father. Despite his fears of coming out, his father had fulfilled every hope that a boy could have for acceptance and support. He knew that most kids didn't have that. He knew that Blaine didn't have that. But it was all the more reason why Kurt felt a need to meet Blaine's father and mother. After all, if he could win over Karofsky…

"Look at me Blaine," Kurt ordered. Blaine slowly lifted his eyes, and Kurt could see a glimmer of tears in them. It reminded Kurt of the day he'd returned to McKinley, when Blaine had sung to him in front of all the kids at school. If Blaine could have such strength and courage then, not to mention Prom, he didn't understand why he couldn't have the same courage in his own home.

"This is important to me, Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "It doesn't have to be perfect, it doesn't have to be dinner, but I do want to meet them." He reached across the table and gently brushed away a single tear that had fallen on Blaine's warm cheek. He pulled him closer and leaned across as if to kiss him, but at the last minute they both pulled away. Blaine stared up at him, eyes glistening with love, as if it was a fleeting moment in time. _Perhaps, _Blaine thought_, it was. _

"See you later," Kurt whispered, and Blaine watched Kurt throw out his empty coffee cup, and walk out the door.

Blaine gripped his cup so hard that he crushed it. "Crap," he said, jumping up and grabbing napkins to clean up the spill. His hands were shaking, his head was spinning and he found that his legs gave way beneath him. Frozen with a mixture of fear and sadness, Blaine sat back down and tried to regroup. At a loss for what to do, he texted the only person in the world who knew and understood. Only his best friend, fellow Warbler Nick, wise beyond his years, had ever seen the truth in Blaine's eyes and had the courage to confront him. Only Nick had ever been able to offer him just the right words to get him to open up.

_Blaine: I tried to tell him. But I couldn't. I just froze._

_Nick: Then you're not ready. When you are ready to tell, the words will come._

_Blaine: What do I do now?_

_Nick: Hold On, Blaine, Hold On._

* * *

><p><em>What you've got to do is finish what you have b<em>_egun._

_I don't know just how, but it's not over 'til you've won._

Nick's words had gotten him as far as his car, but Blaine could not get himself to drive home yet. He sat in the front seat, eyes closed, IPod on, headphones blasting. Blaine's IPod had always been filled with a mix of Top 40 hits, Disney, and his favorite Broadway shows like Rent, Wicked, and Cabaret. But Kurt had gotten a hold of it shortly after transferring to Dalton, and loaded it up with every Broadway musical imaginable. Then he found his lifeline.

_When you see the storm is coming,  
><em>_See the lightning part the skies,  
>It's too late to run-<br>There's terror in your eyes!  
>What you do then is remember<br>This old thing you heard me say:  
>"It's the storm, not you,<br>That's bound to blow away."_

The weekend after they had lost at Regionals, Blaine returned from a visit home. Nick realized that something was wrong when no one else did, not even Kurt. Nick asked him to stay for a few minutes after rehearsal. And he ever so gently and lovingly confronted Blaine. Blaine couldn't find the words then either. Nick asked him if there was a song that would help. So he sang, trembling at first. Until Nick joined in.

_Hold on,  
>Hold on to someone standing by.<br>Hold on.  
>Don't even ask how long or why!<br>Child, hold on to what you know is true,  
>Hold on 'til you get through.<br>Child, oh child!  
>Hold on!<br>_

Alone in his car, Blaine let his mind be filled with images of Kurt. Kurt always thought that Blaine was the strong one, he knew that. And he wanted to be Kurt's protector, his knight in shining armor. At Dalton he could do that. Of course, at Dalton, Kurt didn't need that. But Kurt didn't know Blaine's secrets. Kurt didn't know that sometimes Blaine held on so strong, so that he wouldn't slip away into the darkness.

_When you feel your heart is poundin',  
>Fear a devil's at your door.<br>There's no place to hide-  
>You're frozen to the floor!<br>What you do then is you force yourself  
>To wake up, and you say:<br>"It's this dream, not me,  
>that's bound to go away."<em>

_Hold on,_  
><em>Hold on, the night will soon be by.<em>  
><em>Hold on,<em>  
><em>Until there's nothing left to try.<em>  
><em>Child, hold on, There's angels on their way!<em>  
><em>Hold on and hear them say,<em>  
><em>"Child, oh child!"<em>

Kurt had been his very own angel. Blaine cried as he sang, shedding tears he never let anyone see. Tears that he so wanted to share with Kurt, but was too scared and ashamed to.

_And it doesn't even matter  
>If the danger and the doom<br>Come from up above or down below,  
>Or just come flying at you from across the room!<em>

_When you see a man who's raging,_  
><em>And he's jealous and he fears<em>  
><em>That you've walked through walls<em>  
><em>He's hid behind for years.<em>  
><em>What you do then is you tell yourself to wait it out and say<em>

Blaine started the car and headed home.

_It's this day, not me,  
>That's bound to go away.<br>Child, oh hold on.  
>It's this day, not you,<br>That's bound to go away!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold On, Chapter 2**

Kurt sat in front of his mirror, fixing his hair for the last time. It had taken him a couple of hours to decide what would be the best outfit for tonight. He must have tried on a hundred combinations, until he finally decided on his current ensemble. He looked again at his choice of a Michael Kors Grosgrain-Trim button down, a tie and muted stretch pants. _Understated, but still stylish_, he thought. Hopefully, it was perfect. He double checked that his collar was just right.

He bounded down the stairs to meet his Dad in the kitchen. "Dad, can I have the keys to the car?" he asked.

"Where you headed?" asked Burt, with curiosity.

"To dinner. With Blaine," he said as earnestly as he could.

Burt looked at him curiously. He knew something wasn't quite right, given that look in his son's eyes, and he squinted at Kurt suspiciously, "Isn't it Monday?" he asked.

"Dad come on," Kurt said, ignoring the question.

"Why isn't Blaine picking you up like he always does?" Burt wondered.

Kurt thought fast. "Well, we're going closer to his house than here, so I suggested we just meet there."

Burt knew when his son was hiding something. But he also trusted Kurt. He reached into his pocket and tossed him the keys. "You be good…and stay safe. I don't know what you have up your sleeve Kurt, but it better not get either one of you into any trouble."

Kurt swallowed hard. He hated lying to his Dad, but this was something he had to do. He hadn't even told Mercedes or Rachel. He knew that if he did, they would immediately text his boyfriend, and then it would all be over. Like trying to stand up to Karofsky, this was something he needed to do for himself, damn the consequences.

"We'll be fine Dad," he said, and gave Burt a hug. "Love you. See you later."

Kurt went out to the car and drove away to meet Blaine's parents.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't really remember the drive home from the Lima Bean, but before he knew it, he was pulling into the driveway of his parents' house. It was still early and his Dad wouldn't be home for hours. <em>Time to breath<em>, he thought.

He unlocked the front door and entered the living room. Blaine felt constricted in this house, but ironically, he understood that returning to it offered him the freedom he needed. "Mom, I'm home," Blaine called.

No one answered, and Blaine looked in the kitchen for her. Instead he found a note. _Ran to the store for dinner. Be back soon! _Blaine smiled. He enjoyed having the house to himself. He put Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone into the blue-ray, and relaxed on the couch while he lost himself in the movie. Blaine understood how Harry felt. Sometimes he too felt like he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. His freedom was Dalton Academy.

Before the movie ended, his mother returned home and Blaine immediately went to help her unload the groceries from the car. She kissed him on the cheek and they chatted while they put the groceries away.

"How was your day, Sweetheart?"

"Fine, Mom. Just met a friend at the coffee shop, then came home. "

"Did you have a good show last night?"

"Oh yeah, the funniest thing happened…" Blaine continued to tell his story without even thinking about it. Lying had become second nature to him in this house. It was a matter of survival really. He didn't want to lie to his Mom, but the truth was he had no choice. As far as his mother knew, he had all evening shows. He couldn't tell his mother where he really spent his nights. They talked for a while, small talk, as he helped his Mom start supper.

They had settled into their typical Monday night routine, Mom cooking and Blaine entertaining her, when the doorbell rang. They both looked up, curiously. "Can you get that honey?" Mrs. Anderson asked, since her hands were deep into making meatloaf.

"Sure," Blaine said. He walked to the front door and opened it, but as soon as he saw the person standing before him , Blaine's heart fell to the floor and he suddenly felt dizzy. He grabbed the doorknob hard to steady himself. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a mix of anger and fear.

Kurt smiled at him, holding a bouquet of flowers. "And hello to you too," he said cheerfully. Blaine just stood there, staring at him. Kurt glanced inside, "May I come in?" he asked expectantly.

"You shouldn't be here," Blaine hissed at him, and just as he was about to step outside with Kurt and close the door behind him, he heard his mother yell from the kitchen. "Who is it, sweetheart?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine, and Blaine stood frozen, not sure what to do. If he let Kurt in, everything as he knew it would be over. But if he refused, he was sure Kurt would turn away from him for good.

He ushered Kurt inside quickly, and shut the door after peering outside to make sure no one had been watching. Kurt gave the living room a once over, and observed the décor to be tasteful with a traditional style. Here and there were hints of what he could only guess were Blaine's touches. On the walls, he noted numerous pictures of a man in military uniform who looked remarkably like Blaine, with what Kurt assumed to be the unit he commanded. He hadn't realized that Blaine's Dad was a military man. Maybe that explained things.

"It's just a friend, Mom" Blaine quickly said, then turned to Kurt with quiet anger. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to meet your parents," Kurt said, somewhat hurt at Blaine's reaction. "I figured today was my last chance."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Mrs. Anderson said, joining the boys in the living room. Blaine turned to her with a frightened look, but Kurt smiled widely and strode over to the striking woman holding his hand out. "Kurt Hummel, Mrs. Anderson. These are for you," Kurt said handing her the flowers. "I am so happy to finally meet you."

Mrs. Anderson politely shook his hand and thanked Kurt as she looked him over head to toe. Kurt continued to smile at the scrutiny, until she looked up at her son in distress. Blaine's expression was pleading and she shook her head at him. She took the flowers into the kitchen, and Kurt followed her, not at all sure what was wrong, or ready to give up. Blaine slowly followed as well.

Trying to temper everyone's reaction to his surprise appearance, Kurt sought to keep the mood light. "Let me help you with those," he offered and he filled the vase she had taken out of the cabinet with water. "Add a dash of sugar and they will last longer. A beautiful woman deserves beautiful flowers."

Mrs. Anderson smiled at Kurt with tight lips, but kept her eye on her son. "What are you thinking, Blaine?" she hissed.

"Blaine didn't know I was coming, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt quickly explained. "I've been asking to meet you and his Dad for months, but Blaine always says no. I figured I would have to take matters into my own hands," he finished, looking somewhat apprehensive.

Blaine watched his Mom, who never took her eyes off of him. "Are you two…" and she made a gesture with her hands back and forth between Blaine and Kurt.

"Yes Mom," Blaine almost whispered. "Kurt and I are together."

"Oh God Blaine," she said with her hand on her forehead and for a minute she looked as though she might faint. "He can't be here. You have to get him out."

Blaine looked at Kurt, his beautiful, naïve Kurt, who looked like he might start to cry. Blaine couldn't do this to him, despite how angry he was right now. "Dad won't be home for at least another hour. Couldn't he stay, just for a little bit?" Blaine asked. His heart melted at the smile that returned to Kurt's face. _How does he do it? _He wondered briefly if Kurt could melt an iceberg.

"I'm great in the kitchen, Mrs. Anderson" Kurt said, with a little more gusto. "Much better than Blaine!"

With that, Mrs. Anderson couldn't help but give a weak laugh at Kurt and she hugged her son. "He can stay for a bit. But he goes before your father gets home." Even in these brief moments, despite being terrified for her son, she could see what Blaine saw in the boy. Kurt was a charmer and clearly a free-spirit who was comfortable with who he was. Maybe he was just what Blaine needed…out there.

When all the food was in the oven cooking, Kurt asked if he could see Blaine's room. Mrs. Anderson agreed, but warned them they only had about twenty minutes before Blaine's father came home, and Kurt had to leave before that. Kurt was disappointed of course, but he had at least managed to meet Blaine's Mom, and she was pretty great.

Entering Blaine's sanctuary, Kurt was somewhat shocked. The keyboard and guitar stands he fully expected, but what surprised him most were the displays of both sports and military memorabilia. "Interesting décor," Kurt teased his boyfriend.

"It's to my father's liking," Blaine said with resentment. "He was in Iraq until I was about eleven years old. He used to send us pictures and souvenirs." Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted. "You shouldn't have come," he said quietly.

Kurt walked over to stand between Blaine's knees, and put his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Your mother likes me," Kurt said, smirking.

Blaine's eyes dipped and he smirked back. "Yes she does."

Kurt leaned in to kiss him, and Blaine pulled back instinctually. He had never dreamed to kiss his boyfriend in his father's home. Kurt just smiled, gently pulling Blaine back toward him, and kissing him softly on the lips.

Blaine sighed. "We better go before the Colonel gets home."

"Colonel?" Kurt exclaimed. "You keep too many secrets Blaine Warbler."

_You have no idea,_ thought Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt came down the stairs, hand in hand, laughing. They didn't realize, until they were halfway down on the landing that Blaine's father was staring up at them. Blaine froze and immediately let go of Kurt's hand. But it was too late. Kurt saw Colonel Anderson's recognition, and Blaine's face turned white.<p>

"What the hell is this?" the Colonel said, far to cool and calm for his words.

Blaine stood petrified on the landing. "Dad…" his voice was strangled and small. "You're home early."

"I asked you a question, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt looked at Blaine, but his boyfriend made no move to respond or continue down the stairs. Kurt took the initiative. He pulled himself as tall and confident as he could, and strode down the steps over to Blaine's father. He held his hand out firmly. "Kurt Hummel, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

"Is it now?" Colonel Anderson responded with a sneer, looking up at his son. Blaine struggled to meet his father's eyes. The Colonel ignored Kurt and walked up the stairs. Blaine shrank away as he passed to stand one step above him. Blaine's father turned and stared down at him with contempt in his eyes. Blaine looked tiny beneath the towering figure of his father, but he gathered every ounce of courage and strength to look back up at the man.

Kurt's heart was in his throat and he thought he could cut the tension in the house with a knife. In the doorway of the kitchen, he could see Mrs. Anderson, grasping a hand towel, clearly anxious. _Maybe this was a mistake_, Kurt thought for the first time, fear gripping him.

"We had a deal Blaine." Kurt could see the Colonel's anger grow. "When you got yourself beat up at your old school, your mother begged me to enroll you in Dalton Academy. I agreed with the understanding that you would keep that…stuff...out of my house. "

"And I have Dad," Blaine said firmly.

"This is keeping it out?" his father roared. "Flaunting it in my face, doing God knows what with that boy in your room, holding hands down the stairs is keeping it out?"

"He has a name, Dad," Blaine said, defiantly.

"Don't get smart with me, young man!" he warned with a finger in Blaine's face.

"Dad, please," Blaine begged, recoiling with a glance at Kurt. Alone he could fight back, but not in front of Kurt. It would provoke his father too much and he couldn't let that happen now.

"Did you meet him at Dalton?" Colonel Anderson demanded, linking his thumb deliberately over his belt buckle. "I warned you what I would do if you started dating there."

Blaine closed his eyes. _No, not in front of Kurt, _Blaine prayed, _please God not in front of Kurt._

When Blaine didn't answer, he grabbed his son by the shoulders and shook him. "I asked if you met that boy at Dalton!"

Kurt was devastated to see the anguish in Blaine's face as he stood before his father and whispered, "Kurt goes to McKinley."

"Don't you dare lie to me, boy!" Blaine's father raised his hand. Blaine started to plead, but it was too late. He felt his father back hand him across the face and he fell onto the banister, clutching his left cheek.

Kurt stood in horror and his hands flew to his own face. He knew it was bad for Blaine at home, but he never ever dreamed of this. Burt had never laid a finger on him and never would, no matter what he did. Kurt wanted to do something, wanted to scream, wanted to go to Blaine and gather him in his arms and never let go. But no sound came out, and he couldn't move. _Look at me Blaine, _Kurt urged in his head, _just look at me_. But silence rocked the room and Blaine did not look up at him.

Blaine burned with fear, anger, and most of all humiliation, as his face burned in pain. He held on to the banister with his right hand, his hand reaching to his throbbing left cheek. He tasted blood in his mouth. He risked a quick glance to his father's hands. That was always the key. And he knew it wasn't over. His father was still raging, towering over him, hands ready to do far worse, just waiting for Blaine's next move. Blaine wanted to fight back but he couldn't. He couldn't let Kurt see any more than he already had. He had done this alone before, and he would do it alone now. He couldn't bring himself to look the boy he loved in the eye. Instead his gaze fell on Kurt's hands, his delicate yet strong hands that would never hurt a fly. And he whispered, almost pleading, "I think you better go."

_What have I done?  
><em>_Wish I could run _  
><em>Away from this ship going under<em>

Rachel's words rang through Kurt's ears. What had he done? He knew this was his fault. He should have respected Blaine's wishes. _God, why did I have to be so selfish_, he thought. _Why didn't I just listen?_ Suddenly, everything made sense; Jeremiah, Rachel, pushing away his feelings for Kurt for months. Then Blackbird…_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._ He understood now. Those words had changed everything, had given Blaine the courage to defy his father and follow his own heart. Blaine's strength had been a lifeline for Kurt over these past few months. Utterly humiliated at Prom, Blaine had reached a hand down to him. "_Are you ready for this?_" he had said. Kurt felt Blaine's strength pulse through him that day. And today, he would give it back.

Kurt looked at Blaine's mother. She stood still in the doorway, with a pained almost apologetic look on her face, but she made no move to intervene on behalf of her son. Kurt could see that Blaine didn't expect her to. They had been here before, and this is how it went. But Kurt had not been here before, and he would not just stand by.

Kurt stepped forward to the base of the stairs. He looked up at the precious soul before him, as if for the first time, and fell in love all over again. He reached his hand up to Blaine, and firmly told him, "No. _We_ better go."

Blaine had been lost in his own head, the world moving around him like a nightmare but he was startled awake by his boyfriend's words. He finally looked Kurt in the eye. He looked at his father, who stared back daring him to leave. He turned to his Mom. Blaine could see she was scared for herself and for him. He pleaded with his eyes; _please tell me what to do! _Mrs. Anderson glanced to her husband and studied Kurt. Then she slowly looked back to her son, the one she had never been able to protect, and gave him the smallest of nods. Blaine thought of Nick's words, the words that they had sung together. _Hold On. _And here was his angel, Kurt, offering him a hand to hold on to. Blaine took it.

Kurt exhaled, not realizing that he'd ben holding his breath. He squeezed Blaine's hand as hard as he could as if to tell him it would be all right, and he pulled him to the front door.

Colonel Anderson turned to the boys with rage. "If you leave this house, do not expect to come back Blaine Anderson," he threatened his son. "And do not even think about packing your bags for Dalton. That is over."

Kurt looked at Blaine with surprise. Blaine did not look back at his father or Kurt, but only nodded ever so slightly, staring at the closed front door. He had known what tonight would mean the minute he saw Kurt standing in the doorway, the minute he'd let Kurt in. He had made the deal with his father. He would stay in the closet at home, he would not date at Dalton, or there would be no Dalton. Blaine had hoped, had tried, to keep his secrets from both his father and Kurt. But secrets have a way of getting out. And he knew that now that they were, nothing would ever be the same.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
><em>_All your life  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
><em>_All your life  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
><em>_Blackbird Fly  
><em>_Blackbird Fly_

Blaine reached for the doorknob and opened the door. With a deep breath, he squeezed Kurt's hand, and stepped out into the light of the dark black night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:  
><em>

_Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I love to hear your thoughts, good or bad, so keep them coming!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hold On, Chapter 3<em>**

There was nothing but silence as they drove back to Lima. Kurt had asked if there was anywhere he wanted to go, but Blaine just shook his head, staring out the window or down at his phone. Blaine had texted someone, although Kurt did not know who. His mind raced and he had only one goal in mind. Get Blaine safe.

When they arrived home, Burt was sitting by himself watching the game on the TV. He looked up at the boys, and immediately saw Blaine's bruised cheek and cut lip.

"What the hell happened?" Burt exclaimed as he went to get Blaine an icepack. Neither one of the boys spoke, and Burt could feel the tension in the air. He looked at Kurt, who just shook his head, anguish in his eyes. In everything that had happened, Kurt had forgotten he had lied to his Dad. Burt ignored that for now and took to caring for Blaine. He sat him on the couch, making sure that he was comfortable and kept the ice pack on his face. Burt went back to the kitchen and came out with an anti-inflammatory and a glass of water. Blaine managed a whispered, "thank you, sir."

"Are you okay here?" Burt asked kindly, and Blaine nodded with a faraway look in his eyes. Burt then gestured for his son to meet him in the kitchen.

Blaine sat in his boyfriend's living room, a place that had almost come to feel like home over the past few months. He briefly wondered where Finn and Carole were and hoped that neither of them were home. He closed his eyes and tried not to think, but it didn't work. The same visions played over and over again in his pounding head: his father swinging at him, the shock on Kurt's face, his mother standing paralyzed, Kurt's hand reaching out to him. Whenever he had flashed back before, he would escape to the Warbler choir room, or hang out with the boys. But that escape was gone now. Instinctually he reached for his phone and re-read Nick's last message:

_Nick: We will always be here for you. You're our brother, and we love you. The boys are praying._

Blaine's eyes started to tear, but he fought it back, shaking the emotions away, which made his head hurt more. He winced in pain. He wondered what Kurt was telling Mr. Hummel. He was glad he didn't have to tell the story himself, but so much of it shamed him, did he really want another person knowing? It was bad enough that Kurt witnessed everything. He'd never wanted that, had never wanted anyone to know. Blaine had grown into a very good secret keeper. Dalton made it easy…put on a Warbler face, throw your papers in the air, and with it all your cares fly away. And now that was gone. He pushed those thoughts away. He couldn't deal with that right now.

Kurt and Mr. Hummel returned from the kitchen. Kurt hung back leaning against the wall just outside the living room. He hugged himself in comfort, scared of where he stood with Blaine. Burt, however, walked over to Blaine and sat down next to him. "That's a pretty nasty bruise, son. Is it feeling any better with the ice?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Blaine answered automatically.

Burt took Blaine's hand, turning him away from Kurt so the boys could not see each other. He smiled softly and said, "Call me Burt. Please."

Blaine looked up at him and felt the tears creeping into his eyes. He pushed them back again and looked back down at their hands, embarrassed. He couldn't remember if his own father had ever held his hand. "Ok…Burt."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make this hard for you, but I have some questions I have to ask." Burt said gently. Blaine just nodded. He'd known it was coming. This was the part he had fought so hard to avoid. "Has your father hit you before?" Blaine hesitated, instincts telling him to lie. If it had been anyone but Mr. Hummel he would have refused to answer. But he and Kurt's father were getting used to uncomfortable discussions and he nodded again.

"Has it always been like this?" Burt asked.

"It's never been good," Blaine said softly. "But it definitely got worse after I came out."

Burt hated having to ask, but he needed to know how frequently this happened. "When was the last time?"

Blaine hesitated again. Burt squeezed his hand for reassurance, and Blaine was comforted to feel Kurt's familiar strength in his father's hands. He quietly answered, "Just after Regionals. Dad called me home for a weekend visit. I thought maybe he had found out about Kurt, but it wasn't that. Report cards had come out and my grades had dropped." Blaine shook his head at the memory, just wanting to forget it. But Burt silently encouraged him to keep going.

Blaine took a deep breath. "He asked me to tell him if it was because the work was too hard, or I spent too much time singing. I knew what he was really asking if I was too stupid or too gay,'" Blaine remembered disdainfully. "I told him competition season was done and the Warblers wouldn't take up as much of my attention for the rest of the year. I promised I would get my grades back up, but he said it wasn't good enough. I would have to leave the Warblers. He always hated that I sang with them. I begged him to let me stay, pleaded with him. So he…gave me another choice…" Looking down, rubbing the back of his neck, Blaine paused. "I don't want to talk about this."

Burt waited for a while, but Blaine did not continue. Burt looked up at Kurt, who looked terribly worried. He then looked back at the young man in front of him. "You know Blaine, Kurt doesn't know this, but I made a promise to his Mom to raise him differently then how I was raised. In my day kids weren't grounded, there were no cell phones to take away. When you did something wrong, your parents made sure you remembered it." He paused for a moment and studied Blaine. Blaine glanced at him and nodded in recognition. Burt didn't need him to say anymore.

He let go of Blaine's hand and stood up. "I'd like your permission to go talk to your father."

Blaine's eyes shot up in panic, but quickly softened. It was Burt Hummel. And it was all out on the table, there was really nothing else to hide. So instead he softly whispered, "Thank you."

Burt walked over to where Kurt had been watching the whole scene unfold and took the car keys, giving his son a squeeze on the shoulder. "We will talk more later," he whispered to Kurt. Turning to Blaine so they both could hear, he said, "Finn and Carole won't be back until late tonight, so you boys will have the house to yourselves until I get home." Kurt looked up at his Dad quickly, surprised. Burt slightly nodded to him. Blaine made no move. "See you boys later." He opened the door to the garage, when Blaine stopped him.

"Mr. Hummel? Please make sure my Mom's ok," he asked brokenly.

Burt looked at Blaine and nodded. "Of course," he said, and closed the door behind him.

Kurt waited a minute, scared that Blaine hated him and wouldn't want to be near him. Slowly, he walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, testing the waters. "You really think your Dad would hurt your Mom?" Kurt asked carefully.

"I know he would," Blaine responded without hesitation.

It broke Kurt's heart. "Oh Blaine, I am so sorry." He lowered himself onto the couch next to him.

"Kurt, don't," Blaine responded angrily, and Kurt snapped back like he'd been slapped. Blaine took a deep breath, and gently said, "Please don't be sorry. Not tonight. We both made mistakes. But let's not do this tonight."

Kurt was afraid that anything he said might be wrong. Blaine's head was so full of everything, he couldn't think. They sat for a few minutes in silence, until they were both startled out of their revelry by the vibration of Blaine's phone. Blaine swiftly reached for it.

_Nick: We will all be at your show tomorrow. Stay strong bro._

Blaine tried, but he could no longer hold the tears in any longer. As the floodgates opened, Kurt reached over and pulled Blaine to him. Blaine melted into Kurt's arms, wrapping his own around Kurt's waist, holding tight like a lifeline. Years of hurt, fear, and shame poured out of Blaine and he wept as he never had before. Kurt cried too, for the pain that Blaine had suffered for so long.

"Shhh…" Kurt comforted, springing loose Blaine's curls, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Buried in Kurt's chest, Blaine whispered, "I'm so scared."

"Don't be scared," Kurt tried to reassure him. "Everything will be alright."

Blaine tried to believe him. He tried to imagine how things could possibly be made alright. But all he could think of was everything he had lost; Dalton, the Warblers, his friends, his family…

Then he heard the voice of his angel. Kurt sang quietly, like a whisper just for the two of them.

_Nothing's gonna harm you,  
><em>_Not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir,<br>__Not while I'm around._

Blaine's sobbing slowed, although the tears kept flowing. He was drawn to Kurt's beautiful blue-green eyes, and in them he saw warmth and determination.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
>I'll send 'em howling,<br>I don't care, I got ways.  
><em>

Kurt relaxed when he got a tiny smile out of Blaine. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket, and he carefully wiped away years of heartache from Blaine's cheeks.

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna dare.<br>Others can desert you,  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<em>

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
><em>But in time...<em>  
><em>Nothing can harm you<em>  
><em>Not while I'm around...<em>

Blaine thought about all he had done to protect himself. He had tried desperately not to fall in love with a Dalton boy, and when he first laid his eyes on Kurt, he prayed that he was not a transfer. When Kurt did move to Dalton, Blaine pushed his feelings away so far that even he didn't recognize them anymore. He'd fought as hard as he could, for as long as he could, until something small inside of him realized that he deserved to be free. _  
><em>

_Being close and being clever  
>Ain't like being true<br>I don't need to,  
>I would never hide a thing from you<br>_

No more secrets, Blaine promised himself. Those days were over. He would tell Kurt everything.

_Nothin's gonna harm you.  
><em>_Not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, darling<br>Not while I'm around._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
><em>But in time...<em>  
><em>Nothing can harm you<em>  
><em>Not while I'm around...<em>

Kurt gently kissed his boyfriend, and Blaine felt a solace sweep over him. It would be worth it. He would survive without Dalton and the Warblers, and certainly without the dysfunction that was his family. Having to pretend to be someone he was not in his own home was slowly suffocating him, and keeping him from the love he craved. It kept him from _this_, and he couldn't do it anymore. Despite all his faults, Kurt moved Blaine to feel safe and alive and passionate and he never, ever wanted to lose that. When Kurt moved to pull away, Blaine held their bodies together. "I love you so much," he sighed. Wasting no breath, he leaned in and kissed Kurt more deeply and passionately than the two ever had before. Everything he felt, all the anguish and sorrow turned into desire and his world became clear. He untied Kurt's tie and began to unbutton the shirt he had soaked with his tears. "I want you so much right now," he muttered, lips barely leaving Kurt's, pushing him deeper into the couch, feeling Kurt beneath him. He moved his lips to Kurt's neck and breathed in the scent of his skin, losing himself in it. It filled him with such pleasure and hope as he made his way down Kurt's chest, kissing every inch he could. He reached for another button.

Kurt wanted this so much and it felt so good but he suddenly grew scared. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to feel Blaine's kisses forever, but he felt himself pull away and he jumped from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, worried and disappointed.

Kurt fidgeted, as he always did when he was nervous, playing with his fingers, staring at his shoes. He felt Blaine move toward him, exuding that quiet confidence that always made Kurt's heart race a little bit. Kurt was pleased to see its return. When Blaine took hold of his hands, Kurt felt Blaine's strength back. Blaine looked up at his angel, lifted his chin so that their eyes met and ever so tenderly asked again, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I want to. At least part of me does. But…I'm not ready yet," Kurt explained.

Blaine cupped Kurt's chin in his hand and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He smiled up at the boy who craved romance more than anything. He looked at Kurt's shirt, half unbuttoned and ran his finger from Kurt's lips down his chest to the fastened button. "We won't do anything that we're both not ready for," he promised.

Blaine was impossible to resist and Kurt realized he really didn't want to. Romance may not be Blaine's forte, but passion sure was, and Kurt did understand passion. He reached out for the top button of Blaine's shirt, and began to do his own unfastening. He smiled coyly at Blaine and teased, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Blaine gave a soft laugh that was music to Kurt's ears, took Kurt's hand in his own, and led him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Lying in his bed, Kurt peaked over at his boyfriend next to him, sleeping soundly dressed only in a sheet. As terrible as the day had been, the night had been magical. Blaine had told him everything that evening; showed him every scar, and Kurt kissed each and every one of them away – even the ones Blaine hadn't known about. He explored every inch of Blaine's beautiful body, much to his boyfriend's delight, and Blaine embraced Kurt tightly, wanting to feel his every muscle against his skin. They moved together like a song, until Blaine was overcome with pleasure beyond anything he had ever imagined. Kurt had smiled at him, delighted.<p>

"_Are you okay?" Blaine asked, checking in._

"_I'm wonderful," Kurt had assured him. "Tonight was perfect."_

"_Whenever you're ready…" Blaine said for the hundredth time that evening, grinning at Kurt._

"_Go to sleep," Kurt responded with a playful smile._

Blaine kissed Kurt goodnight and, exhausted from all he had been through that day, fell into a deep sleep.

Kurt, however, was wide awake, worry returned, waiting for Burt to come home. He had heard Carole and Finn about an hour ago, but they'd seemed to go straight to their rooms and bed. He glanced at the clock – almost midnight. Kurt decided to get up and go downstairs.

He pulled a t-shirt on over the shorts he already wore, and went downstairs to fix some toast. He had just settled down at the table when Burt arrived home. Pleased to see Kurt, he pulled him in for a hug and asked, "Where's Blaine?"

"Upstairs asleep," Kurt answered, taking a bite of his toast.

"Is he ok?" Burt asked with great concern.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I think he's going to be ok. Did you meet with his Dad? What did he say?"

"He agreed to meet with Blaine tomorrow night. I think I'll wait to talk about the rest with him," Burt said, making himself some tea.

"I hope you punched that son of a bitch," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Burt yelled at his son, "You be respectful of your elders."

"That guy doesn't deserve respect after everything he did to Blaine!" Kurt shrieked.

Burt brought his tea over to the table and sat down calmly. "Even more reason to be respectful," Burt said. "Look, I know you're angry for Blaine. I get that. But that anger won't help him. No matter what he did and how much he was hurt, Blaine will always love his father. Your being disrespectful of his Dad will not help anyone." He looked at his son, who did not answer. "Understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Kurt said quietly, not sure if he really meant it.

"Good," Burt said, taking a deep breath. "There's something else we need to talk about."

_Here it comes_, thought Kurt. He tried to look his father in the eye, but found it difficult.

"You lied to me tonight, about where you were going and why," Burt looked intently at his son and Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. "That's not the way this works, between us."

"I know Dad, I'm sorry, but…" Kurt started.

"But you knew you were doing something wrong," Burt finished.

"I didn't think it was wrong at the time," Kurt said, without real conviction.

"Part of you knew, Kurt, that's why you lied. Kurt, I love you. And I think you are the most amazing human being I know. But it's my job to tell you when I don't like your behavior and lately I'm beginning to worry."

Kurt looked at his father somewhat hurt. He swallowed his pride and said, "go on."

"People have boundaries, Kurt, to protect themselves. And you seem to have trouble respecting those boundaries. I noticed it first with Finn, and now with Blaine. People deserve their privacy, Kurt, and you need to do a better job at allowing them that. You asked to meet Blaine's parents, and he said no. No means no, Kurt."

Burt's last words cut like a knife. He couldn't help but think of Blaine this evening, as they'd explored and experimented. Blaine was so comfortable in his own skin, so ready for everything, but Kurt was not. And each time Kurt said no, Blaine would ever so lovingly stop and whisper, "when you're ready." He never pushed, he never sounded disappointed. He went at Kurt's pace, and because of that, Kurt felt entirely safe and loved. Kurt realized that he had not given Blaine that same consideration when it came to his family. He hated himself for everything he'd caused that night, and began to cry.

Burt took his son's hands in his own. "We learn from our mistakes, Kurt. That's part of growing up. There is so much about what you did tonight that I am so proud of. And you'll make the rest right, I know you will."

Kurt wiped his tears away and nodded at his dad. "I think I'd like to go back to bed now," he said. "Are we done?"

"Not quite. The car keys are mine for the next week, Kurt," Burt informed him. "For lying to me. The rest is between you and Blaine."

Kurt nodded, and started up to his room.

Burt noticed Kurt's tie on the couch and called out, "Kurt." Kurt turned, and saw his father looking up at him curiously. "Did you two…um…"

"Do everything?" Kurt finished for him. Burt nodded uncomfortably but waited for the answer. "No…not everything. But what we did was wonderful," he said with a sly smile and bounded up the stairs.

Burt sat down at the kitchen table with his head in hands. "And so it begins," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Please return for Chapter 4. There will be Warblers :) And please review, I love your feedback.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes:_

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me! _

_Finally, I would very much like to thank my dear friend, Scott Evan Davis (on twitter scottevandavis) for the use of his song "Ready to Fly."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hold On, Chapter 4<strong>

Blaine awoke with a start, forgetting for a moment where he was, then turned his head to see Kurt lying next to him. He smiled softly, wondering how on earth he could have forgotten that. The light streamed in the window, but Kurt was still fast asleep. Rolling over to embrace his angel, Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck. He breathed with Kurt, allowing himself to soak in the warmth and innocence of his boyfriend. Then he remembered with a grin how he may have done a little bit to shatter some of that innocence the night before.

Kurt stirred and Blaine chuckled, wondering if Kurt had read his mind. Rolling over Kurt smiled sleepily at the boy looking down at him.

"Hello there," Blaine said, with a huge smile.

"Hello yourself." Kurt pushed Blaine away when he'd leaned in for a kiss. "I don't do morning breath."

"Oh…are we _there_ already?" Blaine said, pouting.

"I have always been there," Kurt said. "Besides you have to get ready for work today." Kurt slipped out of bed and rummaged through his closet in search of some suitable clothing for Blaine and himself.

"Why do I feel like we're already an old married couple," Blaine joked.

"Because we've already been through hell and back," Kurt said, and the mood instantly changed. The immense guilt Kurt felt after the conversation with his dad the night before returned. Softly, Kurt asked, "How are you doing this morning?"

"Right now I'm good. But I've yet to let my thoughts wander." Blaine sighed and Kurt handed him an outfit. "Thank you," Blaine said, lowering his eyes shyly. Kurt's breath hitched at his first real look at Blaine this morning. His cheek was still a bit black and blue, and his lip was slightly swollen. His eyes too were puffy from crying. He started to reach for him, but pulled his hand back unsure.

"The towels are in the closet in the bathroom," he said instead. "So is an extra toothbrush and toothpaste. When you're done you can...umm...I mean, I have some eye gel and makeup you can use. If you want," he offered nervously.

"Thanks," Blaine answered. It wouldn't be his first time covering his father's bruises. He went to take a shower and get dressed. Blaine imagined as he turned on the water asking Kurt to join him. But he knew Kurt wasn't ready for that. Blaine found it ironic, and quite endearing, that Kurt was so open and bold to the outside world, yet so reserved in the intimacy of the bedroom. He supposed though, that opposites do attract. Blaine had always felt quite comfortable with his body and his sexuality on a personal level. It was putting it out there in the public, genuinely and without the performance, that had always scared him. He wondered if maybe that could all change now. He hoped that after yesterday, he would start to find it easier to stop hiding and playing it safe. His thoughts continued to wander, until he heard a knock on the door.

"You can't spend all morning in there Blaine, you have to get to Six Flags, and I still have to get ready."

"You could always join me," Blaine sung to him playfully.

"My Dad and Carole and Finn are here," Kurt sung back to him.

Kurt heard Blaine turn off the water, and smiled. As if to taunt him, Blaine immediately came out of the bathroom, sopping wet and covered only with a loosely draped towel. Teeth brushed, he kissed Kurt good morning, and laughed as Kurt wiped away the wetness Blaine left on his cheeks. Blaine just smiled cheekily at him as he returned to Kurt's room to get dressed and closed the door.

_Damn you Blaine Anderson_, thought Kurt as he started his own shower. _Why do you have to be so damn irresistible?_

* * *

><p>Blaine rushed downstairs as soon as he was dressed, his hair gelled and bruises covered. He wanted to talk to Mr. Hummel before Kurt came down. The alluring smell of waffles lured him to the kitchen, where he found Finn at the table eating, and Mr. Hummel reading a newspaper.<p>

"Morning," he said, somewhat shyly, to everyone.

Carole came right over to hug him. "Morning sweetheart, how are you today."

Blaine looked to Finn, who shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, and to Mr. Hummel who peaked out from behind his newspaper with a strange mix of concern and suspicion. Blaine wanted desperately to know what his father had said last night, but he really didn't want to talk in front of Finn. He turned back to the friendly face of Carole. "I'm doing ok so far, thank you. Those waffles smell delicious."

Carole immediately went to get him one ready and Blaine sat down at the table. He kept glancing over to Mr. Hummel, who quietly finished his newspaper. The three men sat in silence, until Mr. Hummel closed his paper. "Finn," he said, "would you mind going out to mow the lawn? I think it is supposed to rain fairly early today."

"Sure Burt," Finn said slowly. "Or I could just go upstairs to give you two some privacy, because that's what you really want."

"I also want the lawn mowed," Burt said with raised eyebrows.

Blaine was glad when Finn left. He liked Kurt's stepbrother and had a great time hanging out with him. But Blaine was a private person. It was uncomfortable enough the day Kurt tried on his prom kilt and had brought up what had happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance right in front of Finn. That wasn't something he had wanted Finn to know about, and neither was this.

Blaine sat in silence, waiting for Mr. Hummel to start. He had so many questions but he feared the answers and couldn't find his voice. He had tried not to keep his hopes up. But this nagging voice in the back of his head, that strangely sounded like Kurt, said if anyone could turn his father around, Burt could. Blaine found himself holding his breath. Burt glanced up at Carole and then back to Blaine. "Your father agreed to meet with you tonight, after you get off work. I wish I could say that I was able to change things for you but I don't know that I was. He was pretty angry that you've been lying to them all summer about your work schedule," he added apologetically.

Blaine lowered his head into his hands. "Dammit." he muttered. It was just one more thing. One more reason for his father to take everything away from him. Fear of what his father would do to him immediately rushed over him. His eyes watered again, but this time it was easy to push the tears back. He was too angry to cry. He was angry at his father for hurting him over and over. He was angry at Kurt for pushing his way into the hornet's nest. He was angry at Burt for telling his father the truth. But most of all, he was angry at himself for thinking that there was ever any possibility that his father would change. He bolted from his chair, feverishly knocking it over, but he didn't care. He brought his palms up to his eyes and squeezed them hard. He never should have allowed the Hummels to give him hope that things could be different between him and his father. He knew it never would be.

Kurt came down the stairs to find Blaine pacing the kitchen like a caged animal. Instinct drove him toward Blaine to calm him. He cautiously placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine smacked it away.

"Get off me!" Blaine yelled. Kurt startled, and Burt shot up out of his seat, but Blaine immediately turned to him, realizing what he had done. "Oh god Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He took Kurt in his arms, desperately clinging to him. Kurt eyes turned to his father with confusion, but he didn't pull away at first. Only once Blaine's heart stopped racing did he trace down his arms to take Blaine's hands in his own. _Hold On_, Blaine thought looking at his hands in Kurt's. Blaine closed his eyes against the sadness and anger and fear and found the tiny shred of hope he still had left. "Did he say he was sorry? Did he say anything about Dalton?" he whispered, opening pleading eyes to Burt.

Burt hesitated, then shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

He bowed his head. "Did you see my Mom?" he asked worried.

"Yes. She was…ok," Burt said, "She left when I got there and we met at a local coffee shop after I left your Dad."

"What did she say?" he asked nervously.

"I think we can talk about that later," Burt said placing his strong hand on Blaine's shoulder. "After we meet with your Dad and see how that goes." He paused for a moment, then pressed his hands together. "For now, it's time to get you to work. Get your stuff together and I'll drive you boys there."

"Isn't Kurt taking me?" Blaine asked gathering up his bag of clothes from yesterday.

Burt raised his brow at Kurt, and Kurt turned uncomfortably to Blaine. "I kinda lost my car privileges for the next week. For lying to Dad about where I was going last night."

"Oh," Blaine said. S_o that's how it works in a normal house, _he thought.

"Come on boys. I'll take you both there and we'll bring Kurt home when you're done. Then we'll head over to your Dad's house," Burt said.

"Sounds like fun," Blaine muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the front row of the small outdoor arena at Six Flags where Blaine performed during the morning and afternoon shows. Blaine had shared with him that the morning show was a mix of music and dance in a sun inspired show. It was a bunch of fluff, but Kurt enjoyed watching Blaine dance and perform in a co-ed group. It gave Blaine some time to cool down and let off some steam, and he began to understand just how important the Warblers must have been to Blaine's sanity. When Blaine was done, he came bounding off the stage, all smiles looking much more like himself again.<p>

"See, I told you I'd make a fool of myself," Blaine said playfully.

"I think you were adorable," Kurt told him. "I think _you're_ adorable."

"Hmm..that sounds awfully familiar," Blaine laughed. "Come on, we've got about 2 hours before I need to perform again. The next one's more of a bunch of us doing solo performances."

"Any news from the guys?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Nick said he and the others would be here by 2:30 for the show."

Kurt reached out his hand to Blaine, who hesitated looking around. Kurt raised his brows at him, and Blaine took a deep breath and clasped hands. Kurt squeezed hard. "You don't have to worry about somebody seeing you and telling your Dad now, you know," Kurt reminded him.

"I know," Blaine acknowledged. "But old habits are hard to break," he said, thinking back to his instinctual fear this morning.

The two walked around for a while, watching the people enjoy the amusement park, occasionally going on a ride here and there. Blaine won Kurt a teddy bear at the baseball toss. Kurt insisted that they get their caricatures done. Then, Blaine took Kurt's hand and ran to the Ferris Wheel. "The most romantic ride in the whole park," Blaine commented to Kurt with a wink.

They sat together in their red car and snuggled close. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder while they waited for the ride to begin. As they jolted to a start, Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand, and Blaine laughed fondly at his little scaredy cat. For a few moments, they sat in silence. But the silence allowed Kurt's guilt for everything he had done the day before to resurface.

"I really am sorry," Kurt said quietly.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that." Blaine's voice was a bit harsher than he'd intended.

"First of all, _you _said we weren't going to talk about it, not me. Second of all, you said last night. You said nothing about today."

"Well, there's nothing for you to be sorry about it," Blaine said flatly.

"That's not true and you know it," Kurt challenged. "Look, I know what I did was wrong. Dad and I talked about it last night." He lowered his head, "I invaded your privacy, I didn't accept your wishes, I didn't respect you," Kurt said. "I didn't respect that no meant no," he added shamefully, looking over to Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "I would be lying, Kurt, if I said I wasn't angry and hurt by what you did. Because it wasn't right," he paused. "But to be honest I'm angry with myself a lot more for not telling you the truth from the beginning." He closed his eyes, and Kurt found himself wanting more than anything to kiss those beautiful lashes. "Most of all I'm angry that someone didn't do what you did years ago."

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes at the sound of Blaine's pain, but instead he took Blaine's hand and stroked it gently. They sat wordlessly again for a few minutes, soaking in the silence caused by years of secrets. Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel hit the top and the car abruptly stopped.

Blaine looked to the sky, feeling so close to the heavens. Here he was, holding his boyfriend's hand, free from his father's wrath, able to love the most amazing boy in the world. Quietly he said, "I used to pray for someone to come save me, and my mom, from my father's rage. I always thought God didn't answer…"

"You know I don't believe in God Blaine," Kurt interrupted.

"But people say that God answers at the right time, not in your time," Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt. "I think he had a plan for us, and I think this was part of it."

Kurt was quiet, looking at his boyfriend thoughtfully.

Blaine studied him back for what seemed to Kurt like an eternity. Finally, he said, "Please don't ever do what you did again," Blaine reprimanded him. "I won't keep any more secrets from you, but I need to know I can trust you."

"I won't Blaine. I promise, you can trust me," Kurt said, eyes shining. "I love you more than anything."

Blaine said nothing. Instead he cupped Kurt's head in his hand, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The Ferris Wheel started moving again for its final descent, and the two did not part until it reached the bottom.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt rushed to the commotion by the stage, only to find a gaggle of girls surrounding a small group of young men in uniforms. Knowing exactly who'd caused the commotion, Kurt and Blaine made their way through, and were both bombarded with hugs when they reunited with the Warblers. Kurt was greeted warmly by Trent and Jeff, while Wes, David and Thad each thumped Blaine hard on the back. Everyone was smiling, when finally Blaine turned to Nick and the group grew quiet.<p>

"Come here man," Nick said, with his arms open wide. Blaine fell into them, and his tears started falling again. "Did the words come?" Nick whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," Blaine answered. "Most of them," he paused. "Thank you. For everything."

Jeff walked over to Blaine, and held something out to him…his Dalton blazer.

Blaine looked around at everyone and shook his head, "Oh man guys, I can't. I'm sorry. I really don't think I'm going to be coming back."

"You haven't left us yet," Nick said, smiling. "Besides, once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

Blaine looked at it wistfully, then slowly put the blazer on. He had to admit, it felt wonderful. All the guys piled on top of him, patting him on the back. Kurt stood to the side, smiling with pride.

"Blaine," yelled the stage manager from behind the stage. "You got 15 minutes."

"I gotta go guys," he said waving to everyone and giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hope you enjoy the show."

The boys sat down and chatted about their summer vacations until the stage lights went on and the first performer came out. Blaine and three others alternated singing a variety of solos and duets. Blaine sang "Teenage Dream", which of course drew screams from the crowd, as well as "Somewhere Only We Know." He sang one love song with a pretty blond girl, which made the Warblers cackle. Blaine was honored with the final performance, and Kurt sat tall, listening, as Blaine gazed out at his boyfriend and best friends from behind the piano. Then he looked out at the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for coming this afternoon. The last song I am going to sing for you today was written by a dear friend of mine," Blaine said, glancing at Nick. Nick smiled, and the Warblers all nudged him grinning. Kurt looked at Nick surprised. "He gave it to me a while ago and told me to sing it when I was ready. Well, I think I am. It's called '_Ready to Fly'_."

Blaine closed his eyes and started playing the beautiful piano introduction. He remembered back to the times when his mother would leave the house after his father's rages. All alone with the man who terrified him, he wondered why she was allowed to flee to safety while he was left behind. He slowly came to understand that a real man's job was to protect and defend, and he did whatever he had to in order to keep his mother safe. He sang to the audience, to Kurt, and to himself, to tell the world all he wanted to tell his father.

_Firefly summers and butterfly springs  
><em>_A little boy sings and looks to the sky  
><em>_As a mother whispers through her tears  
><em>"_It's time, come kiss me goodbye."_

_Floating and falling, riding the breeze  
><em>_Gliding with ease, I'm flown through the sky.  
><em>_And I'm told that when I'm strong enough  
><em>_I'll be ready to fly._

_Scared, confused, and angry as hell  
><em>_That I'm left on my own  
><em>_No I refuse to fly into the crystal clear  
><em>_Lose the things I've held so dear  
><em>_If I stay here, my heart will turn to stone._

And turn to stone he did. He had stayed too long. He could have survived the bullies at school, if the biggest bully wasn't at home. So he did what he had to, returning home when called. He lived the deals his father made and survived his choices, so he too could escape to freedom every once in a while. He kept his secrets. But he knew now that none of it was real.

_I see my reflection, I know that it's me.  
><em>_But all that I see is a beautiful lie.  
><em>_Will the boy fade into memory  
><em>_Once I'm ready to fly?_

He looked at his best friends, in their Dalton blazers. Behind the smile, the hijinks, and the music was the true Blaine Anderson. Blaine Warbler was a lie. But he had no idea who he would be without everything he'd ever known. It scared him. Then his eyes fell back to Kurt and he knew that as long as he had love, he would always be himself. He took off his Dalton blazer, and threw it into the crowd.

_Stop!  
><em>_Take hold,  
><em>_Put trust in the wind,  
><em>_Have faith when it calls.  
><em>_Wings unfold and fly into the crystal clear,  
><em>_Letting go of ancient fear  
><em>_Because way up here  
><em>_Nothing ever falls_

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. He saw Mr. Hummel walk up behind the crowd, hands in his pocket, nodding at Blaine with approval. He sang to the man who had shown him what a father should be.

_With no expectations  
><em>_Let the journey begin  
><em>_How can I win if I don't ever try?  
><em>_Will I prove that I am strong enough  
><em>_When I'm ready?  
><em>_Am I ready?  
><em>_I am ready!_

His eyes raked over the crowd, all those who loved him and care about him. And he felt true freedom. He laughed as he thought of Pavarotti, the tiny little bird who had brought him and Kurt together.

_And a voice in the breeze starts to whisper,  
><em>_As I think of the bridges I've crossed.  
><em>_Finding the strength, I'm spreading my wings,  
><em>_Put trust in the wind and see what it brings  
><em>_And I'm ready,  
><em>_I'm ready to fly!  
><em>_I'm ready to fly._

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He was ready to face his father, say the things he needed to say, and leave. He could leave Dalton behind him, and the Warblers, and he would be okay. No more deals. No more secrets.

His friends rushed the stage, hugging him and patting him on the back and he beamed back at them. Blaine gave Nick a strong hug and a pat on the back. Then he turned to see Kurt grinning at him from across the stage. He walked toward him, smiling back. "I love you," he said, staring at the beautiful angel before him.

Kurt met him center stage, "I love you too," he said, and kissed him shyly in the middle of Six Flags for all to see. Blaine hesitated for only a minute, then wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him back. The Warblers cheered.

Burt approached the two and cleared his throat. They kept their arms wrapped around one another, but turned smiling to Kurt's Dad. "I hate to break up the levity, but…are you ready to go?"

Blaine nodded to Mr. Hummel and Kurt, "Yeah, I'm ready," he said confidently.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes:_

_This is my love letter to all of the extraordinary children like Blaine, with whom I work every day. Hold On!  
><em>_I do not own Glee. But if I did, this would be Blaine's story._

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me! _

_Finally, I'd like to thank Darren Criss, Curt Mega and my dear friend Scott Evan Davis for their inspiration!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hold On, Chapter 5<strong>

Burt drove Blaine straight to his father's house after Nick offered to drive Kurt back to Lima from Six Flags. Kurt gave Blaine one last kiss goodbye and wished him luck. As soon as Blaine had gone, the Warblers decided it would be a wonderful idea for them to all meet up at the Hummel household to be there for Blaine if he returned. Kurt wasn't sure how great an idea it truly was, but once the boys got something in their heads, it was very hard to change their mind. Kurt texted Finn, Rachel and Mercedes to let them know what was happening, and the next thing he knew, New Directions also planned to be at the residence to support Blaine. Kurt just sighed, and decided to be grateful for the love in their lives. He texted his father to let him know after it was all over how things went. Kurt would send everyone home if he had to.

Kurt had never really spent much time alone with Nick before, or with any of the Warblers really. He got along with them all great as a group, but one on one it had always just been him and Blaine. He had learned over the last 24 hours that Nick and Blaine shared a greater friendship than he'd been aware, and he had to admit he wanted to know exactly what that was all about. So he was pleased for the opportunity for the two of them to be alone.

"So," he asked Nick as they sat listening to the radio. "How did you and Blaine become so close?"

Nick looked at him carefully then turned back to the road. "Blaine and I hit it off the first day he came to Warblers rehearsal after transferring from his old school. The other boys were throwing papers at each other, doing ridiculous tricks, and talking about girls. I noticed him sitting off in the corner, a little nervous, so I thought I'd check in with him. We started talking about music, philosophy and acting and just never really stopped. _The old souls_ everyone called us. But it was true."

Kurt thought that made sense, but something still worried him. "Were you two anything ever… " he hesitated slightly, "more than just friends?"

Nick looked over to Kurt, laughed, and shook his head. "No. I am very straight. Besides, an old soul needs its balance," he said smiling to Kurt. "That's why he found you."

Kurt thought about that and grinned. So Nick thought of him as a young soul. He supposed it was true.

"How did you know about…what was going on at his home?" Kurt asked quietly.

Nick thought back for a moment. "Blaine was always so present, so on, all the time. Except he would come back from visits home with this faraway look in his eye. He wasn't himself. His confidence would be gone. He would be jumpy. That smooth, easy way he moves in the world would turn into a strange stiffness. It would take a few days for him to start being himself again. Blaine covered it up as best he could. The other guys didn't really notice, but I could see it, and he knew that I could."

Kurt thought about all that Blaine had shared with him. Even the times his father hadn't gotten physical with him, the words and the lies cut him down just the same.

"For a while, it remained unspoken between us." Nick continued, "But he returned after one weekend, claiming he couldn't dance because he had hurt his knee playing ball with his Dad. He stood at the piano through the entire rehearsal, singing but only watching the choreography. I couldn't help but wonder, why stand there all night if his knee hurt? I realized there was more he was hiding. So I asked to talk to him after rehearsal."

Now that Nick mentioned it, Kurt remembered that day. He and Blaine had started to leave when Nick asked Blaine to stay, saying he had a personal matter to discuss. Blaine told Kurt it was ok, and kissed him goodnight before closing the doors behind Nick and himself. "That must have been the day after report cards came out," Kurt said, recalling what Blaine had told Burt. "How did you get him to tell you?"

"Blaine has learned his whole life to keep secrets. The only way he knows how to expose them is through song. When he refused to sit with me, I told him that I knew he was hurting, in a way he didn't feel he could talk about. I asked him if he had a song he could sing that would explain it to me. So he did."

"What was it?" Kurt asked.

"Hold On, from Secret Garden. He said you had put the musical in his IPod. He told me that before he had listened to it, he'd never had the words to express how he felt, but you gave them to him without even knowing it. He sang and it was the most hauntingly beautiful and heartbreaking performance I've ever heard."

Kurt sat back, closed his eyes and imagined how hard it must have been for Blaine to sing those words to someone else.

_When you see a man who's raging,  
>And he's jealous and he fears<br>That you've walked through walls  
>He's hid behind for years.<br>_

"I asked him if the song was about his father, and he whispered yes. I asked if it was his father that had hurt him, and he nodded. I wondered what he wanted to do, and he said he couldn't do anything, now that he had found you. I didn't know what he meant, but I had to respect his wishes."

Kurt nodded. Blaine's biggest fears were about to come true. He would have to choose between his family and Dalton, or Kurt. It was a choice he knew would hurt Blaine terribly. He and Nick looked at each other. Kurt closed his eyes and sang as if Blaine could hear his voice on the wind:

_What you do then is you tell yourself to wait it out and say  
><em>_It's this day, not me,  
>That's bound to go away<em>

Nick joined in, in prayer, for his friend.

_Child, oh hold on.  
>It's this day, not you,<br>That's bound to go away!_

* * *

><p>The car ride to Blaine's home was pretty much silent. Blaine spent the time thinking about the things he wanted to say. He tried to stop himself from thinking about the things he wanted to hear, but it was hard. <em>No expectations<em>, he reminded himself.

When they arrived, Blaine rang the doorbell. It was strange not having the keys to his own home. He wondered if it was really his home anymore.

Colonel Anderson opened the door and let his son and Mr. Hummel into the house. Mr. Hummel shook the Colonel's hand and they all stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Blaine's heart beat with a mix of fear and anticipation.

"Where's Mom?" Blaine asked.

"She decided she didn't want to be here for this," Colonel Anderson responded.

Blaine just nodded. It wasn't surprising. He was used to being left alone to handle the aftermath. Then he remembered that today he was not alone, Mr. Hummel was there with him. He looked to Burt as to what to do next.

Burt cleared his throat and said, "Why don't we all take a seat."

Blaine sat on one couch with his back to the front door. His dad sat on the other, perpendicular, as Mr. Hummel sat next to Blaine between them. Silence again filled the room, and Blaine tried to remember the last time he and his father had just sat down to talk. _The day I came out_, Blaine thought, and his stomach dropped. That day hadn't ended so well. He hunched over, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. Today would be different. He had found his strength, and he was ready this time.

Finally, Colonel Anderson broke the silence. "Look Blaine," he said, "I'm willing to give you a second chance here. We deal with the issue of your lies, and then we start with a clean slate."

"Kurt's father took his car keys for a week for lying, Dad. Somehow, I don't think that's what you have in mind," Blaine answered, glancing at his father's belt involuntarily, before looking away.

Blaine's father looked to him. "I have always tried to do what I thought was best for you. Maybe sometimes I was a little harder on you than I should have been. Maybe I could have done things a bit differently, tried not to act out of anger so much."

Blaine didn't respond. He wanted to scream; _damn right you could have done things differently! _But he waited to hear his father out.

"But some things I won't change," the Colonel continued. "I don't agree with your being gay, and I won't have it in my house."

Blaine's blood started to boil, but he swallowed hard and kept calm. "It's not something you get to agree or disagree with Dad," hesaid without looking at him, "It just is."

"This is still my house, with my rules," his father acknowledged.

"You should have stayed in Iraq," Blaine muttered under his breath, finally saying something he had been thinking for years.

Colonel Anderson rose quickly out of his seat, and Blaine flinched. But his father didn't raise his hand to Blaine, and Mr. Hummel placed a comforting touch on the boy's back. "I transferred back to Ohio because your mother was having a very difficult time with you and your behavior," he snapped. "She was worried about you. I felt you needed a man at home."

Blaine couldn't hold back any longer. "I needed a Dad at home," Blaine yelled, standing up to face his father. "Someone to support me, and love me, and protect me. I didn't need an Army colonel to whip me into shape and make me someone I was not." His heart raced but now that he had started, he couldn't stop. He was so angry and heartbroken that he forgot to be afraid. "I can't play by your rules anymore. Living with secrets, and lies, covering up who I am to earn the little bit of freedom you allow me. I'm not playing by your rules anymore. It's my turn now. "

Colonel Anderson raised his eyebrow. "Freedom isn't free, Blaine. You can't have everything you want."

Blaine scoffed. "I am well aware of that, trust me. But I'm beginning to realize, it isn't worth your cost."

Colonel Anderson looked at his son, and glanced at the man sitting next to him. He took a seat and left Blaine standing alone. "I'm listening," he told his youngest son.

With Kurt in the room, Blaine had been terrified of provoking his father. He had been terrified of losing everything. But now that he had resigned himself to leaving Dalton and the Warblers, he realized there was nothing else his father could take from him. Blaine looked at Mr. Hummel, who nodded to him. _How can I win if I don't ever try_, he had sung. Wiping his damp palms on his pants, he took a breath. "First, you don't get to hit me anymore. Ever. For anything." He waited for a reaction. He wasn't sure what he expected but his father just sat there.

"Go on," his father told him.

"Second, I won't hide myself whether it's in the closet or the cupboard under the stairs. If Kurt is not welcome in this home, then neither am I," Blaine finished and he slowly sat down next to Burt. He lowered his eyes, unable to look at his father, but he felt a sense of relief wash over him for the first time in a long time.

Burt squeezed Blaine's hand, quite proud of the boy for standing up for himself. Burt looked to the other man, with hope, but he knew as well as Blaine did that there was little.

"I can work on changing the way I handle things when I'm angry or have an issue with your behavior," the Colonel started. "But there is no way that I will allow you to bring a boyfriend into my house, and encourage you to tell the world what you are. I am a military officer, and like it or not, my family's conduct has an impact on how I am perceived. I will not have you and your boyfriend prancing about for all of my friends, neighbors and colleagues to see!"

"You know nothing about Kurt and me!" Blaine laughed angrily. "You don't want Kurt here because he's out and he's proud? Well Dad, so am I! Everyone at Dalton knows I'm gay. Everyone at Kurt's school knows I'm gay. The coffeehouse, Breadsticks, even the damn Gap, Dad, they all know I'm gay and you know what? Almost nobody cares. In fact, the only one who seems to care is you."

Colonel Anderson looked at Blaine in silence. Blaine held his breath but stood his ground. He watched his father decide, and his determination grew.

"The deal's the same, Blaine. It's your choice," his father said.

"No Dad," Blaine said shaking his head. "I'm done with your deals and your choices. The only thing I ever wanted from you was your love and acceptance. Thanks to Kurt and his family, I know what real love is now, and I'm not willing to settle for less. This time, the choice is yours. You can have a gay son, or you can have no son."

The Colonel looked to Burt and then looked to his son. His eyes were sad, and Blaine just nodded at the man before him. When he spoke, Blaine wasn't surprised. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I can't."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright son," asked Burt as he helped Blaine carry his bags to the car.<p>

"Yeah, Mr. Hummel," he said. "I'm good. I'm actually really good."

"Good," Burt said clasping him on the shoulder. "Then we have one more person to see."

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in a coffee shop not too far from his father's house, Burt behind him for moral support. Blaine's mother looked at him from across the restaurant and stood up, questioning. He slowly walked over to her and looked her in the eye. "I left him too," he said simply.<p>

"I only ever returned for you Blaine," she said and took him in her arms, crying.

When his mother had settled, they all sat at the table together and Blaine ordered a regular coffee. Mr. Hummel asked for water.

"I went to court this morning Blaine and petitioned for full custody of you. It's granted, temporarily, until your father and I go to trial. I've filed for divorce."

Blaine just slowly nodded his head. He worried what this all meant for him. "Why didn't you ever do that before?" he wondered.

"I thought you needed your father around. I thought he was right," she explained, shaking her head. "Then I met Kurt. I could see how much he mattered to you. I could see in your eyes how much it hurt you that he wasn't welcome in your home and I realized it wasn't fair to make you live that way. Then Mr. Hummel came and we talked for a long time. "

Blaine looked over at Burt and smiled, as he reached across the table to take his mother's hand.

"So what do we do now?" Blaine asked.

"I'm looking for an apartment for us. I actually saw a place today and put a deposit down. They need to run all the credit checks and stuff, but I should know by the end of the week."

"Oh." Blaine closed his eyes, terrified about what that meant for school, and of course for him and Kurt. "Where is it?" he asked quietly.

His mother squeezed his hand, and as he raised his eyes he saw her smile. "It's in Lima," she said.

Blaine looked at her stunned, and then he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears of relief flowed freely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hold On, Chapter 6**

Blaine had called Kurt the instant he and Burt returned to the car. Kurt was sorry that things had turned out the way they did with his dad, but he couldn't help but be ecstatic that Blaine would be transferring to McKinley. New Directions would have a new member, and he would have his boyfriend at school with him. He couldn't hide his enthusiasm from the crowd of friends that had gathered at his home and when he told them his classmates cheered. But the Warblers were all disappointed. They huddled together as if in an emergency meeting.

When Blaine, Burt and Mrs. Anderson arrived at the Hummel home, Kurt met them outside. He ran to Blaine and embraced him. They kissed quickly in greeting.

"There's something I didn't tell you over the phone," Kurt said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh," asked Blaine raising his eyebrows.

"There were…a few people who wanted to be here for you when you got back." He looked back at the house and winced at what hid inside. "Well, maybe more than a few," Kurt admitted turning back. "But I could tell them to go away if you want."

"No," Blaine laughed softly, pulling him in for a hug. "I think I could use some friendly faces."

They walked inside the home, and Blaine was greeted first by his old schoolmates, who all shook his hand, hugged him and told Blaine how much they would miss him. Blaine's tears started flowing again, and he couldn't remember if he had ever cried so much in such a short amount of time. Kurt slid alongside him and slipped his hand into Blaine's. He gave it a squeeze of encouragement.

Nick was the last to greet his old soul mate, tears in his own eyes. Blaine hugged him and said with a sigh, "I'm not sure where I am flying to."

"The future is always uncertain," Nick told him. "All we can do is trust in God that he will care for us."

Blaine nodded while Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine elbowed him in the side. Nick just chuckled at Kurt and gave him a hug as well, as he went to go talk to his choir mates.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said, clasping Blaine's two hands in his. "While I'm thrilled that you get to come to McKinley, I know how much Dalton means to you."

"I was never happier then when I was at Dalton. I thought it was where I belonged. But maybe it was just a bridge to cross to get to where I truly was meant to be," he said, kissing Kurt tenderly. Kurt did not hesitate to kiss him back.

"Ok, this is a lovely moment, but break it up," Wes told Kurt and Blaine, authoritative as always. "The boys wanted to send you off right," Wes said and the Warblers gathered around. Blaine and the McKinley crowd found places on the couches and floor to make themselves comfortable. Blaine wasn't surprised when Nick took the lead. They had started this road together, even before he had met Kurt.

_There was a time when we were down and out.  
>There was a place when we were starting over.<br>We let the bough break  
>We let the heartache in<br>__Who's sorry now?_

_There was a world when we were standing still  
>And for a moment we were separated<br>And then you found her  
>you let the stranger in<br>__Who's sorry now, who's sorry now?_

Blaine snuggled close to Kurt, and nuzzled his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt squeezed the hand he held tightly and placed the other on Blaine's thigh. Blaine thought he could sit like this for hours, even days, and never regret a moment. He finally felt like there was nothing he was sorry for._  
><em>

_What, what kind of fool tears it apart  
><em>_Leaving me pain and sorrow  
>Losin' you now, wondering why<br>Where will I be tomorrow?_

The Warblers all looked to Blaine, their lead singer, their leader, despite what the council might say. The thought of losing him was hard to bear, but they all knew that it was the right thing for Blaine. And they were so proud of him, and happy for him. Nick came to kneel before Blaine and Kurt and sang to them with a smile.

_Forever more, that's what we are to be  
><em>_Without each other  
><em>_We'll be remembering when._

_There was a time when we were down and out.  
>There was a place when we were starting over.<br>We let the bough break  
>We let the heartache in<br>__Who's sorry now? Who's sorry now?_

_What, what kind of fool tears it apart  
><em>_Leaving me pain and sorrow  
>Losin' you now, wondering why<br>Where will I be tomorrow?_

Nick stood up, returning to the Warblers as they all playfully held their arms out questioningly to Blaine, singing as a group.

_Was there a moment when I cut you down?  
><em>_Played around?  
>What have I done?<br>__I only apologize for being as they say the last to know  
>It has to show when someone is in your eyes.<em>

_What kind of fool tears it apart  
><em>_Leaving me pain and sorrow  
>Losin' you now, How can I win<br>Where will I be tomorrow?  
><em>_Where will I be tomorrow?_

Blaine looked at Nick, once again taking the solo and he felt as if he was passing the torch. He bowed his head briefly as tears once again shined in his eyes. He loved them all so much. They were everything he needed to hold on, until his angel came. And he would miss them enormously.

_Forever more, that's what we are to be  
><em>_Without each other  
><em>_We'll be remembering when._

The small audience, New Directions and family alike, erupted in applause. Rachel jumped up and down and hugged Nick, while Brittney ran over to Wes and David. Quinn walked quietly over to Jeff and gave the blond a quick kiss on the cheek. The guys on both teams shook hands.

Nick walked over to Blaine to shake his hand. "Things won't be the same without you. But we'll see you at Sectionals, brother," he said.

"Bring it!" Blaine challenged with a smirk.

"And if you ever want to join us at the nursing homes, or the next Gap Attack, we're happy to be Blaine and the Pips for the day," Nick said, winking at Kurt.

"I'd love that," Blaine smiled widely.

"Okay, enough of this," Rachel interrupted, grabbing Blaine from the uniformed boys. "You're fraternizing with the enemy now Blaine War…uh…Anderson! It's time to get it on with New Directions." And she stole Blaine's hand from Kurt and whisked him over to the McKinley crowd, who were turning the music back on.

Kurt found his Dad and Carole mixing together some drinks and snacks in the kitchen. He leaned on the counter.

"Thank you Dad. For being there for Blaine, I mean. Do you really think he's going to be ok?"

Burt came around and hugged his son. "Yeah, I do. Your boyfriend is a remarkable man. Almost as remarkable as you," he said giving Kurt a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thanks Dad!" Kurt beamed.

Carole came around and hugged her stepson, "I'm so proud of you both," she said.

"Now get out there and spend time with your friends," Burt ordered.

"Yes, sir!" he said, and he crossed paths with Blaine's Mom as he went to leave the kitchen.

"Kurt," Mrs. Anderson stopped him.

"Yes Mrs. Anderson?" he said, glancing at his Dad. Burt just nodded to him encouragingly.

"I just wanted to say, thank you, for giving Blaine some happiness. And for opening my eyes," she said, and she hugged her son's boyfriend. "As soon as Blaine and I settle in, I'd love for you to come over for dinner."

Kurt's eyes teared up, and he took Mrs. Anderson's hands in his. "I'd love that," he accepted.

* * *

><p>Blaine was dancing and singing with all his friends, old and new, enjoying the festivities, when he noticed Santana standing in the corner, a distant look in her eye. He followed her gaze to Brittney dancing with Wes and Jeff. He walked over to her.<p>

"Why don't you get in there and dance?" Blaine asked casually.

"What's it matter to you?" Santana snapped back at him.

"You think I don't notice my own look in your eyes?" Blaine asked, nonchalantly leaning against the wall next to her crossing his arms across his chest. "It doesn't work, you know, living with secrets. It feels like it does, like you have everything under control. But at some point, it will all unravel. And when that happens, you need people around you. You need someone that loves you," he said glancing at Kurt across the room.

Santana looked over at Blaine, and her eyes softened slightly. Blaine turned his head to study her.

"Give me your phone," he ordered suddenly, holding his hand out.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just give it to me," he said, grabbing it from her hand.

Blaine entered his number into her contacts, and handed it back. "You're not alone, Santana. I know it feels like you are, but you're not. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Until then, hold on," he said, giving her hand a quick squeeze before disappearing into the crowd.

Kurt found Blaine and grabbed his arm, sitting him on the couch. "The Warblers aren't the only ones who get to sing to you. New Directions has something we'd like to say as well," he said smiling. Blaine looked at him suspiciously, but Kurt just winked. The Warblers, Carole, Burt and Mrs. Anderson also took seats as the McKinley kids gathered together.

Blaine smiled as Mercedes stepped forward to sing to her best friend's man.

_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
>And they told me I don't need to worry.<br>Summer came like cinnamon  
>So sweet,<br>Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

Mercedes smiled as Kurt stepped forward. She returned to sing background with the others.

_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
>The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same<br>Oh, don't you hesitate._

Blaine laughed as all his new glee mates joined in on the chorus.

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<br>You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

Rachel stepped forward and grabbed Blaine off the couch, smiling as she sang to him:

_Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
>Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,<br>Just relax, Just relax  
>Don't you let those other boys fool you,<br>Got to love that afro hair do._

Rachel ruffled Blaine's hair to bring out his curls and twirled him to Kurt, beautiful Kurt. They locked eyes and Kurt ran a gently hand through Blaine's hair.

_Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
>The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.<br>Don't you think it's strange?_

Everyone sang, including the Warblers who got up to dance with Blaine and the New Directions. Blaine and Kurt laughed as they danced together amongst all their friends and family.

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<em>

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.  
><em>

Everyone quieted as Kurt again looked Blaine in the eye and sang as if no one else was in the room. Blaine didn't feel that he could ever be more in love.

_'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
>Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger<br>When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
>Do what you want to.<br>_

And the room broke out in song, as Rachel grabbed Burt to dance and Puck pulled Carole in.

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<em>

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song_  
><em>You go ahead, let your hair down<em>  
><em>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,<em>  
><em>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<em>

_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "I have already found myself," he whispered, "with you." Kurt smiled. "Come with me," Blaine said, as he grabbed Kurt and dragged him to Kurt's room.

Burt and Mrs. Anderson both glanced over thinking to stop them, but Carole hugged Burt close and touched Mrs. Anderson's hand. "Give them a moment. They've had no privacy since Blaine got back."

* * *

><p>Kurt followed Blaine breathlessly as Blaine nearly ran to the privacy of Kurt's room. He pulled Kurt and closed the door quickly, pressing their lips together and savoring the feel of their bodies so close. He poured all of his emotions into the moment, until he could finally just settle into the comfort of Kurt's arms around him. He slowly pulled away.<p>

"Wow," said Kurt breathlessly. "What was that for?"

"I just love you," Blaine said. He went to sit on Kurt's bed. "It's not just going to go away, you know. All the feelings. I can push them away for a time, but then they all come rushing back."

"What do you feel?" Kurt asked, sitting next to him and taking his hand.

"Sad and angry mostly. I gained so much today, but I lost my father. I may have hated him sometimes, but I always loved him and just wanted his acceptance."

Kurt came to sit next to him and took his hand. "I am always here for you whether you are sad, angry, or completely full of passion," Kurt teased. He placed his hand on Blaine's chest. "I am always with you."

Blaine placed his hand over his boyfriend's, looking at him tenderly. "Like a handprint on my heart," he whispered. Kurt blushed.

They heard a knock on the door, and after a few seconds, Burt opened it slowly. "Your guests are getting ready to leave boys," he said.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at one another and returned to the crowd. They hugged all their friends from New Directions, and made plans for the last weekend before school started. Wes, David, Thad and Jeff, along with the other Warblers, shook hands with Blaine and Kurt and wished them well. Finally, there was no one left but Nick.

Nick clasped hands with Kurt. "Take care of him," he said.

Kurt nodded. "Always," he promised.

Nick embraced Blaine, not wanting to say goodbye. "I'm so proud of you, man."

"Thank you," Blaine answered, "for everything."

When everyone but the Hudmels and Mrs. Anderson had gone, Blaine stood looking at how much his family had grown despite the loss of his father . He turned to his mother.

"So," Blaine said, taking his Mom's hand. "What do we do now?"

She looked at her son, and wiped his curls out of his eyes. "We hold on. We hold on to these amazing friends and family you have around you. And we wait for what is to come…together."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of Hold On. Please review and let me and others know your thoughts. It has been an honor to write for all of you.<em>

_If you are interested in seeing Blaine's story continue, I hope you will check out the rest of the Ready to Fly series._


End file.
